Die Verführung
by BlackWarGreymon
Summary: Eine Lemon zwischen BWG und LadyDevimon... Als BlackWarGreymon nach den Attacken der drei DNA-Ultras die Nacht durchforstet, begegnet er der unheimlichen Schönheit und wird in ihren Bann gezogen...


Die Verführung...  
  
Es war Nacht. BlackWarGreymon war – er wusste es selbst nicht genau – vielleicht geflohen, vielleicht auch einfach nur fort von dem Ort, an dem diese fürchterliche Schande stattgefunden hatte. Zudem schmerzten seine Wunden... Er verfluchte sich dafür sich nicht gewehrt zu haben, und verstand es zum X-ten Mal nicht, dass er die Digiritter nicht einfach vernichten konnte. Er hatte sich von 3 Ultra Digimon verletzen lassen, und redete sich jetzt ein dass seine Niederlage gegen Azulongmon sicher deshalb geschehen war. Die heilige Attacke raubte ihm seine Kraft. Müde ließ er sich zu Boden sinken und musterte die Sterne, die über der Digiwelt hingen.  
  
Schwarz. Vollkommen Schwarz. Nur vereinzelte, helle Punkte die am Firmament leuchteten. Er seufzte tief, als er seine Armschilde entfernte und sie zur Seite legte. Irgendwo störten die Dinger heute.  
  
„Soll ich dir etwa behilflich sein?" kam eine harte Stimme hinter ihm. Rasch fuhr er herum, er hatte wirklich nicht bemerkt dass er nicht alleine war. Ein Wesen, dass mit der puren Dunkelheit verschmolzen zu sein schien, zeichnete sich undeutlich als Schatten in der Nacht ab. Es war ein perfektes Wesen, von vollkommener Schönheit. Ihre glutroten Augen starrten ihn an, und seine gelben starrten zurück.  
  
„LadyDevimon..." erkannte er das Wesen. „Was willst du von mir?"  
  
„Dein wahres Gesicht sehen..." Sie trat näher und setzte sich neben ihn. Ihre roten Augen musterten ihn mit einem Ausdruck unglaublicher Bosheit und Hinterlist. Sie ist vollkommen... dachte BlackWarGreymon erstaunt, als auch er sie musterte. Wie sich ihre Haut wohl anf... Nein. Sowas denke ich nicht.  
  
„Meine Seele ist nicht schwarz genug um deiner Würdig zu sein."  
  
„Das lässt sich ändern..." antwortete sie und kniff die Augen noch tiefer zusammen. Dann schlug sie ihre Krallen in seinen Oberarm. „Folge mir."  
  
Er zögerte. Es störte ihn dass sie ihm Befehle erteilte, aber andererseits... Ja. Er wollte ihr folgen. Er fragte sich, wohin sie ihn wohl führen würde, während er neben ihr her lief. Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte höchste Befriedigung. Wieder ein Opfer gefunden...  
  
Wenig später kamen sie an einem Ort an, den BlackWarGreymon nicht kannte. Tiefschwarzes, zerstörtes Gemäuer hob sich vom Nachthimmel ab, unter dem sie sich bewegten. Es war eine Ruine, Teils intakt, teils zerstört. LadyDevimon verschwand durch ein altes, hoch aufragendes Tor im Inneren dieser „Festung", und zögernd folgte ihr BlackWarGreymon. Seine schweren Schritte vermischten sich mit dem Geklacke ihrer Stöckelschuhe, das durch den langen Gang hallte durch den sie liefen. Es war so dunkel dass sogar er nicht mehr viel erkennen konnte. LadyDevimon war für ihn nur noch durch ihre glutroten Augen und das Glänzen des Latex zu erkennen, bis sie vor einer Tür hielt und sie aufschwang. Ein mildes, dunkel leuchtendes Licht kam ihnen entgegen, und sie trat ein. Es war ein Raum der mit vielen Spiegeln bestückt war, und in der Mitte befand sich eine Art riesige Badewanne, die mit purer Dunkelheit gefüllt zu sein schien. LadyDevimon lief schnellen Schrittes auf das Becken zu und tauchte ihre Hand bis zum Ellbogen in die wabernde Flüssigkeit. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer lustvollen Grimasse. Die Dunkelheit schlich durch ihren ganzen Körper und tat ihr gut, unbeschreiblich gut. BlackWarGreymon war fasziniert von dieser Flüssigkeit. Sie zog ihn an, als könne sie ihn rufen. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich als er ebenfalls zu LadyDevimon trat und versuchshalber seine Hand in das Becken tauchte. Wie ein Blitzschlag traf ihn das Gefühl kalten Hasses und die Genugtuung der absoluten Boshaftigkeit. LadyDevimon bemerkte es, als sie ihm dabei zusah. Sie schlug kurz mit den Flügeln, und er hob den Kopf.  
  
„Das ist schön, nicht wahr?" kommentierte sie, zog vor seinen Augen ihr zerfetztes Latexkostüm aus und stieg mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ganz in das Becken. Die Dunkelheit floss über ihren Körper und wusch ihre schwarze Seele wieder rein vom Licht, dass sie berührt hatte. Sie genierte sich nicht, ihren Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen erotisch zur Seite zu legen und genussvoll zu stöhnen. Dann öffnete sie eines ihrer Augen zu einem schmalen Schlitz.  
  
„Was ist? Worauf wartest du? Oder bist du zu Feige um dich der Dunkelheit zu ergeben?"  
  
Er zögerte einen Augenblick. Aber nur einen. So etwas würde er sich von niemandem sagen lassen! Ach nicht von LadyDevimon. Er entfernte seine Rüstung, die er an den Füßen und den Schultern hatte, legte den Torsopanzer zur Seite und ließ schließlich auch seinen Lendenschutz fallen. Ein breites Grinsen huschte über LadyDevimons Gesicht, während er ebenfalls in das Becken stieg und sich zurücklehnte. Die Dunkelheit umfloss ihn, und es war keine normale Flüssigkeit. Sie drang durch seine Haut in das Innerste seiner Adern bis in sein Herz hinein. Und es wurde Dunkel. Die Gedanken vermischten sich mit der Dunkelheit genau wie sein Blut, und die Kraft der dunklen Macht heilte seine Wunden, die ihm am heutigen Tage geschlagen worden sind, füllte die Narben mit Dunkelheit...  
  
„Ich will dein wahres Gesicht sehen..." wiederholte LadyDevimon nach einiger Zeit. Er sah auf, und seine gelben Augen leuchteten unter seinem Helm hervor. Ihre Hände glitten an seinem Oberkörper empor, über seinen Hals um dann an den Seiten des Kopfes liegen zubleiben. Erst schien BlackWarGreymon sie abschütteln zu wollen, doch dann ließ er LadyDevimon gewähren. Sie drückte die beiden kreisrunden Scheiben, die unter dem Helm hervortraten, nach oben und der letzte Teil der metallischen Rüstung ließ sich entfernen. Der Helm glitt aus LadyDevimons Händen über den Rand des Beckens und polterte zu Boden.  
  
„Was verlangst du von mir?" fragte BlackWarGreymon erneut, diesmal mit einem seltsamen Ton in der Stimme, dem Ton des absolut Bösen. Na bitte... dachte LadyDevimon zufrieden...  
  
„Ich möchte, dass du der Dunkelheit unterliegst, aus der du geformt bist...!" antwortete sie kalt und grinste ihn mit ihren glutroten Augen an, jedoch wohlwissend dass sie sich vor ihm in Acht nehmen musste. Als sie am Vormittag Arukenimon getötet hatte, nachdem sie alles über BlackWarGreymon aus ihr herausgequetscht hatte, war ihr bewusst geworden, wie schwer dieses Digimon zu zähmen war. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm ihre Stärke zeigen musste um ihn ihrer willig zu machen. Vorsichtig stieg sie aus dem Becken der Dunkelheit und ihre weiße, nasse Haut schimmerte im dunklen Dämmerlicht. Die dunkle Flüssigkeit in der sie gebadet hatte perlte an ihren langen Beinen herab und tropfte auf den Boden, wo sie kleine glänzende Punkte hinterließ. BlackWarGreymon stand ebenfalls auf, aber wohl eher aus dem Grund dass er LadyDevimon nicht ganz traute.  
  
„Der Dunkelheit unterliegen? Ich unterliege niemandem!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Wieder schloss sie eines ihrer Augen zu einem schmalen, roten Schlitz durch den sie BlackWarGreymon herablassend beäugte. Dann griff sie eines der vielen schwarzen Handtücher und warf es ihm direkt vor die Brust, wo er es mit einer schnellen Reaktion auffing. „Ach nein? Gib es zu, du bist nur zu feige für die Dunkelheit. Du bist zu feige für mich." LadyDevimon hüllte sich in eines der Handtücher, warf dem schwarzen Digimon einen frechen Blick zu und verschwand dann durch eine Seitentür in einen anderen Raum. Einen Moment lang starrte er ihr wuterfüllt hinterher, dann sprang er aus dem Wasser und setzte ihr nach. „Von wegen zu Feige! Das werde ich dir noch beweisen!"  
  
Er schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und sah sich um. Er befand sich in einem Raum dessen Wände total mit Spiegeln bestückt zu sein schien. In der Mitte des Raumes war ein Lager eingelassen, ein Lager aus samtweichen, schwarzen Kissen und Decken, die total durcheinander waren. Er hob den Blick und starrte auf einen der Spiegel, hundertfach sah er deshalb in sein eigenes Gesicht, wo auch immer er hinsah. Und hinter seinem Gesicht sah er das von LadyDevimon. Er drehte sich um und sie hing direkt hinter ihm an der Wand. Mit einem weiteren frechen Grinsen ließ sie los und schwang sich elegant zu Boden, wo sie direkt zu seinen Füßen landete. Das Handtuch um ihre Taille löste sich und glitt ebenfalls zu Boden. Sie zog ihn an, ihre Schönheit war wie ein Magnet der nach ihm Griff und ihn nie wieder losließ. BlackWarGreymon hob die Hand und ließ sie auf LadyDevimons Wange ruhen, die sich seidenweich anfühlte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und versank mit ihm in einem vampirhaften Kuss. Als sie sich wieder von ihm löste traten ein paar Tropfen Blut an seinem Hals hervor und flossen über seine muskulöse Schulter, wo LadyDevimon die Tropfen mit ihrem rechten Zeigefinger auffing und genüsslich ableckte. Rückwärtsgehend, gefolgt von dem schwarzen Digimon, näherte sie sich dem Lager und ließ sich wie eine Feder hineingleiten. Ihre langen, schlanken Beine schlangen sich um ein paar Kissen, in einer lustvollen Erwartung...  
  
  
  
Ihr auffordernder Blick traf den Seinen, und er ließ sich neben ihr in die Kissen gleiten, die sich fast genauso wohltuend anfühlten wie die flüssige Dunkelheit in denen die Beiden gebadet hatten. Seine schwarze Hand glitt über ihren weißen Rücken, dessen Profil sich nahezu perfekt im dämmrigen Licht abhob, die leicht herausstehenden Schulterblätter, die kleine Rille an der Stelle wo ihr Rückgrat verlief, die straffe Haut die sich über ihre zarten Schenkel zog. LadyDevimon wusste, dass sie gewonnen hatte. Sie hatte das Schwarzturmdigimon ihrem Willen unterworfen, geradezu zum Hohne für Arukenimon, die jetzt irgendwo zwischen den Dimensionen der Digiwelt und dem Meer der Dunkelheit umherirrte. Da kannst du elende Zicke sehen was eine LadyDevimon mit den Wesen zu tun vermag, die du Schwächling nicht kontrollieren konntest. Ein leises Lachen schüttelte ihren Körper als sie nach den kräftigen Schultern BlackWarGreymons griff und ihn noch näher zu sich heranzog. Ihre Hand tastete über seinen Oberkörper und diese Berührung schien ihm den letzten Rest Respekt vor dem weiblichen Wesen zu nehmen, dass er bewundert und verachtet hatte. Er bedeckte ihren Hals und Brustpartie mit Küssen, während sie genüsslich über seine Haut leckte und die beiden sich immer näher kamen. Die beiden Körper konnte man nur noch dadurch unterscheiden dass der eine pechschwarz und der andere hellweiß waren, ansonsten waren sie wie ein Wesen, dass sich um Liebe sehnte. Um die einzig echte, lustvolle Liebe, die sie sich geben würden. LadyDevimons linke Pranke zog einen langen, dreispurigen Striemen über BlackWarGreymons Brust, während sie sich in seinen Armen nach hinten neigte und den Kopf fast überstreckte. Ihre langen, grau-weißen Haare fielen über seinen Oberkörper, und dann kamen sich ihre Hüften immer näher...  
  
„Na los... worauf... wartest du..." hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr, und ihre roten Augen blickten ihm erwartungsvoll in sein Gesicht. Sein von ihren Verwöhnungen versteifter Penis näherte sich ihrem Intimbereich und verschwand wenig später in ihrer Scheide. Angesichts der Erfüllung ihrer geheimen sexuellen Wünsche begann LadyDevimon leise zu stöhnen während sie sich erwartungsvoll auf BlackWarGreymons Körper auf und ab bewegte. Ihre Hände fuhren über seinen Oberkörper und über die Wunde, die sie ihm in ihrer Lust geschlagen hatte, und ihre Hüfte bewegte sich im Angesicht der vielen Spiegel sachte hin und her. 1000fach schlug ihr ihr Spiegelbild entgegen, dass von den Wänden starrte – aber sie sah es nicht, ihre Augen waren geschlossen wie die seinen. Er zog ihren Oberkörper wieder zu sich herunter und begann sie lustvoll im Nacken zu küssen, während er seinen Liebesmuskel in ihr hin und herbewegte. Die Dunkelheit hat dich geformt und nur ich weiß wofür sie dich geformt hat: Um mir zu dienen, nur dazu bist du geboren... dachte LadyDevimon während sie sich von dem schwarzen Drachendigimon bis zum Höhepunkt steigern ließ. Auf der Haut der beiden Digimon perlten kleine, ausdrucksvolle Schweißtröpfchen, wie sie nur entstanden wenn zwei Wesen sich derart erregten. LadyDevimons Lust steigerte sich ins Unendliche, so sehr, dass sie die Augen öffnen musste und ihr Spiegelbild betrachtete. Es hob ihre Stimmung noch mehr, sich selbst zuzusehen, und sie bewunderte das Glänzen ihrer Haut, die so straff und makellos ihren Körper bedeckte. Ihr Herz begann zu Rasen und ihr Atem endete fast in einem Keuchen als sie die Wellen der Wärme spürte, die ihren Körper durchströmten. In auf und absteigendem Rhythmus stiegen sie in ihrem Körper höher bis sie es kaum noch aushielt. Ihre Krallen bohrten sich in die Muskeln an BlackWarGreymons Armen, während ihre Lust in einem sehr lauten Schrei zum ausdrucksvollen Ende kam...  
  
Blackwargreymons Liebesmuskel hatte LadyDevimon gegeben, wonach sie sich gesehnt hatte. Auch er war zum Höhepunkt gekommen, und obwohl sie noch immer voller Lust waren, wussten beide, dass es vorbei war. Vorsichtig trennten sich die Digimon voneinander. Keuchend lagen sie nebeneinander, mit schweißnasser, glänzender Haut, pochenden Herzen und geschlossenen Augen. Die Erschöpfung kroch in ihre Glieder, ein wohliges Gefühl welches alles schwer werden ließ. Langsam beruhigte sich der Atem der beiden wieder, und endlich schlugen die Herzen langsamer. Vorsichtig wandten sie die Köpfe zueinander und sahen sich an, viele Minuten lang. Sie hatten sich vereint, und keiner von beiden hatte gedacht dass es so schön werden würde.  
  
THE END 


End file.
